elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Calirius
Bio Calirius was born with an odd couple as his father, Kale, was a Human and his mother, Makisha, was a Tiefling. Kale encouraged Calirius to become a bookworm and even showed him one of the legendary tomes known as ''The Tome of Nanim''. This set Calirius on a pursuit of knowledge throughout his childhood. In his travels, Calirius believes he came across Boccob who branded him with his symbol and commanded him to complete an mysterious task. This event caused Calirius to become an adventurer and seek the answers he desired. Adventures Throughout his travels, Calirius encountered the ''Evocation Clan'' and was intrigued by their wealth of knowledge they know about ancient texts and magic. Although his affinity belongs to the magic school of Illusion, he resided within the clan and became a pupil. However, Calirius did not stay long with the clan as ''Elder Dragon Rider Dwight Jackson'' commanded that he travel with a newfound band of adventurers when they sought entrance to the ''Underworld'' via the clan’s underground passage into ''The Scar''. Calirius joined the party and has been involved in various adventures ever since. He later obtained the title of Dragon Inquisitor after helping ''Zurrath'' unbanish ''Elder Dragon Beledath'' from the Underworld. After being crowned with the legendary title “Dragon Inquisitor”, along with the rest of the party, Calirius decided to return to his clansman after returning to Calnlian. Calirius was last seen in the Mage’s tower using a teleportation spell to return to the Evocation Clan. ''Chokoff'', ''Gormastyl'', and ''Ser Ravyn'' later find out when they met with Elder Dragon Zurrath that Calirius was killed but was not told of his death. Dwight Jackson had killed Calirius when he returned to the Evocation Clan after finding out he was responsible for ''Ealrith’s'' death. Player Written Backstory My name is Carilius, and I am a half-demon. I was born on the prosperous continent of Espen, the trade capital of this region. My human father, Kale, and my half demon mother, Makisha, always provided for me in every way possible. We were always well off, and my parents were always able to give me things I wanted. My father let me read one of his favorite books when I was a child, one of the legendary Books of Lore. My memory escapes me to recall which one I read, as I have done many studies since then. Since reading that Book of Lore, I have a thirst for knowledge and adventure that has drawn me away from my home, and to other regions of this world. I was more of less a nomad for quite some years, until I was traveling, searching for an ancient text of sorts, when a misty figure appeared before me. My readings had not led me to any encounter like this before, so I began to visually study the figure more. The figure raised a silhouette of an arm and I felt a burning sensation on the skin of my left breast. Lifting my shirt, I noticed a sign that was very familiar to me in religious texts. I did not need to ask any more questions to know who this was. This was the Archimage of all the Gods in this multiverse, the Lord of All Magic, Boccob. Before I had a chance to react to what was happening before my very eyes, he spoke. “Go,” Boccob proclaimed, “Use my mark to gain infinite knowledge and to trick your foes. You will know when you have completed your task I have given you.” I could not speak. Was this real? Had I really encountered a Deity such as the almighty Boccob himself? As he dissipated, I continued my search. But this time, it was not for a mere book, I now must know all that Boccob has to offer my mortal mind, I must learn of his magical ways and use my newfound power to overcome foes by means of what? Illusion, deception, trickery? So many questions that needed answers, and I did not yet have the knowledge to answer them all. But soon, I shall find the means to become like Boccob, all knowing and powerful. These other mortals I walk on this planet with could never be on the same level of knowledge as me, but I have so much more to learn. More languages, fighting styles, defensive techniques, arcana, so many things to learn. What task has Boccob given to Carilius, and what did me mean by his statement “You will know when you have completed your task”? · How did Carilius’ parents come into possession of a Book of Lore? · Why did Boccob pick Carilius to do this “task”? · Will Boccob help Carilius as he is attempting to complete this task if Carilius were to pray for help? After his divine encounter with Boccob, Carilius solely worships Boccob, believing that he can give Carilius more knowledge than anyone could have dreamed of possessing. Being Chaotic Neutral, Carilius is more of a free spirit, which is most likely the characteristic that drove him away from home, however he will still heed to laws and such wherever he goes. Category:Player Character